Walking Her Home
by Keyblade Master of Promise
Summary: WARNING: VERY SAD! Sora remembers his entire life with Kairi, starting with their first date, when he walked her home. Based off of song "Walking Her Home" SoraXKairi. Once again, sad fluff, but remember to review, okay?


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, nor the song "Walking Her Home" that this oneshot is based off of, okay?

A/N: Well, a little heads up, this is REALLY SAD!!!!! So if you don't want to potentially cry, don't read, I'm serious, it took everything I had to write this XP.

**WARNING: SAD FLUFF, TURN BACK IF YOU DON'T WANT TO RISK CRYING!**

Walking Her Home

(Kaiora Oneshot)

You know, now that I look back, sitting here, I can remember my first date with Kairi. We were eighteen, and it was about three after we finally defeated the darkness, we could finally live **normal** lives. I walked up to her house and knocked on the door, and her adoptive father, the mayor answered and smiled.

"Ah, good to see you, Sora. Please, come in and sit down, Kairi will be down in a second." The older man put his hand on my shoulder and politely ushered me in. True to his word, Kairi came down the steps, and when I saw her, I was amazed at what I saw. She was wearing an extraordinarily blue shirt with a blue jean skirt. I immediately stood up, in amazement.

"K-Kairi…you look…beautiful." I knew I was blushing, because I would feel my cheeks burning up.

"Thanks Sora…that's very sweet of you." Kairi smiled as she walked down the steps and gave me a hug. "So, where are we going?" She prodded, giving me that breathtaking smile of hers.

"Well…we're going to see a movie." I smiled back, trying to hide the fact that my breath had been taken away by her wonderful smile. She just laughed as I took her arm and we made our way to the front door.

"Oh, hold on you two." The mayor walked up behind them and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Y-yes, Mr. Mayor?" I kind of stiffened when I heard him, he sounded very serious.

"Now, son, be sure to have her home on time, and promise me you'll never leave her side." He sighed as he calmly placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Yes sir, I promise." I nodded my head in understanding; it would be an easy thing for me to do, being as I had promised that nothing bad would ever happen to Kairi while I could do anything about it. Well, I took her to the movie...I can't even remember what we saw, but I sure remember how I felt walking her home that night. I was ten feet off the ground just holding her hand on that starlit road that lead to her house. It was amazing…the best feeling I've ever felt.

I remember sitting in a waiting room ten years later…I was a nervous wreck, Kairi, at the time my wife of three years, was giving birth to our first child. It was about one thirty when the doctor came through the door of the delivery room, wiped his brow and smiled. "C'mon, in and meet your son." I stood up and he held the door open so I could walk in. My knees went weak when I saw her…she was…smiling, she was exhausted from labor, but she was beautiful.

"Sora…he's got your eyes." She weakly spoke as she handed him to me. For the next hour or so, we just were admiring our blessing from the Lord. Eventually, Kairi fell asleep, and so I scooted my chair next to her, and cradled our son in a better sleeping position in one arm, and gently grabbed her hand with my free hand. As I just quietly sitting there, admiring my family, I remembered our first date, back when I walked her home and held her hand. That was the best day of my life.

Now, we've spent the last sixty years of our lives together, they were beautiful, passionate, and wonderful. I never left her side, nor did she leave mine. But time has taken its toll…we are old and grey now, and live in a nursing home. Lately, neither Kairi's nor my health have been very great lately…especially Kairi's, she's been bed-ridden for the past few weeks, and things have only gotten worse. I went into her room through the door that connected my room to hers, being as because we were spouses, our rooms were connected. I don't know why, but I felt the urge to just climb in her bed and just lie next to her. .

"H-hi, hon." Kairi weakly smiled as she placed her head in my chest. Her smile was still the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, even now.

"How are you feeling, love?" I asked as I softly grabbed her hand.

"…not too good, Sora. I'm glad you're here though. I'm not too sure how much longer I'll be with you…" She whispered as she closed her eyes.

I just gently rubbed my hand through her soft hair, "This is not the end, Kairi, don't you worry. We'll see each other again." Her face just revealed a soft, angelic smile. A little later, I could hear our doctor and nurse talking through the door. Their conversation was about Kairi's health, body functions, health measurements and things of that nature.

"This…could be Kairi's last night…" The physician sighed, his silhouette even seemed sad.

"Oh…should we tell Sora now, or should he wait until the morning to find out?"

"I don't know…let's check on her, then we'll make our decision." The doctor calmly spoke as he opened the door. He just gave a gentle smile at what he saw. Kairi was asleep, but I was only partially asleep, I couldn't sleep, I was still savvy enough to know when someone was in their final moments, and although it pained me…I still wanted to walk her home, only it wasn't her home before we married, or the home we shared during our younger married years, it was our final home, the one where God was waiting for us. For a moment, we were eighteen again, I was walking her home, was so happy to hold her hand that I was ten feet off the ground, and she was still the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I felt her chest slowly stop moving until finally, it stopped. I woke up a little more, and a few tears rolled down my eyes, I realized as she peacefully passed on, that that date I took her on was her first one ever, and mine…she had only loved **me**, and it was the same with me to her. It overwhelmed me to think she was gone, but only for a little while, soon, I would be seeing my true love again, where I can spend an eternity just walking her home.

A/N: Well, if you want to shoot me, I'll understand, lol. Please review and let me know what you think of it, okay?


End file.
